Drops of Jupiter
by CenteredObsession
Summary: Huxon fic set after Phil leaves Sunhill.


A small hand slipped gingerly out from the warm comfort of the blankets and reached in the, approximate, direction of the alarm clock. As the cold began to raise goose bumps on the skin, and the noise pierce sharper through her hung over, foggy brain the hand slammed around more franticly until the fingers finally made contact with the snooze button.

Nothing.

The noise continued. With a groan she lifted a head and squinted blurrily at the alarm and her fingers. It took her a few seconds to register that it was not the alarm ringing. Just as this thought was clarified in her mind however, the ringing stopped. With a yawn the head fell back onto the soft pillow, the hand drew back under the covers and the eyes closed, deliberately ignoring the clock that warned there were five minutes until she was due in work.

Moments later, the ringing began again.

"Damn it!!" She snapped through gritted teeth, preparing to begin the ritual again before she remembered it was not the alarm.

Her head rose once more from the pillow and scanned the room. There on the top of a pile of clothes she didn't remember removing was her mobile phone. Ringing.

"Damn!" she murmured again dragging herself away from the sanctuary of the bed towards the phone, snatching it up before it had a chance to stop ringing again.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, as usual forgetting to check the caller id before answering.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Nice no hello, no how are you Jo? Have you recovered from that terrible hangover you must have after I bought you all those pints and just drank orange juice? No…"

"Hello. How are you Jo? Have you recovered from that terrible hangover you must have after I bought you all those pints and just drank orange juice? Where the hell are you?"

"I have a pounding headache, I'm exhausted and my boss has just woken me up at 6:55, five minutes before I'm actually classed as late, and interrupted my pleas to be treated civilly when I've woken up at such a god forsaken hour for her. But thanks for asking Sam."

"Don't you dare pull a sicky on me Jo I need you in here NOW!"

"Relax!!" Jo sighed exasperated, "But if you hang up now I'll be in a hell of a lot faster"

The line went dead. Shaking her head with a sigh Jo picked up the top and trousers from the pile of clothes at her feet and gave them a sniff. Her nose wrinkled delicately but she dragged them on. It would save on the washing and they weren't too bad.

Grabbing her keys and phone she headed for the door.

Just her luck it would be raining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her pale blonde hair was once more just below shoulder length today it was loosely curled and brushed over her shoulders – just how Stuart liked it. One month prior to Phil leaving her and Stuart had decided to make another go of things. Now four months later she was seriously regretting that decision.

Dressed in a soft black skirt, just above knee length, and a pretty white blouse the knee length heeled black boots were already murdering her feet.

She paced. Not slowly yet not rapidly. Just repeatedly. Jo had turned her phone off. What was the point of having a phone if it was never on?

Sam sighed. Three months ago to the day would have been the last day that she irritably waited for Phil to arrive his usual hour late. Now it was Jo she was waiting for. Not irritably though. Urgently. What was taken so long?

"Sam! Stop pacing for God's sake your making me sea sick!"

With an apologetic look at Neil Sam perched on the edge of her desk and extracted a file from the pile.

"If your stuck for something to do you should tidy that desk, it's looking more and more like Phil's by the minute! Or was that the look you were going for?"

With a withering glare she pretended to study the file. Her fingers tapped on its cover until a look from Neil stopped her.

"What is taking so long?" She snapped out loud now.

"With what?" Neil asked with a sight closing his lap top, "I'm obviously not going to get any work done so you might as well just tell me,"

"With Jo." Sam rolled her eyes at him, "I called her….." she checked her watch for the hundredth time, "fifteen minutes ago. She's ten minutes late for work!"

"Relax! Have you seen…?"

"You're the second person to tell me to relax today!" Sam glared biting her lip.

"And I'm the second person you've interrupted judging from your end of the phone call. Have you seen the weather?"

She glanced forlornly at the rain, banishing the niggling voice that was asking if Phil was outside. His shirt getting wet and sticking over his tight muscles. His hair dripping over his eyes. His jacket being slipped over whichever girl was partnered with him, if it was a girl, to keep her dry like it had around Sam's own shoulders so many times before. His lips closing…..

Shaking her head with a groan she dragged her thoughts towards Stuart. Safe, caring boring, arrogant Stuart.

A sharp rap on the door brought her to her feet

"Come in," she called holding her breath in anticipation.

A very wet Jo opened the door,

"Don't you every get me drunk on a work night again," she said shaking her head.

Sam didn't even have time to smile as she grabbed Jo's wrist and dragged her down the corridor in the general direction of the lady's toilets.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I uploaded anything so here it is!!**

**Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed it. Hope to update soon but it depends solely on the weight of coursework received!!!**

**Cassie**

**xx**


End file.
